kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 September 2015
23:54:05 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 23:54:14 Mimi: *she kisses Roberta* 23:54:25 Ugh where did Peepers go... 23:54:31 roberta: *kisses mimi smiling* 23:54:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:54:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:54:52 wait whats our last name since were the KH family? 23:54:59 ..... 23:55:00 idk 23:55:01 like 23:55:05 hmmm.... 23:55:09 Oh I got it 23:55:12 /me rises hand 23:55:16 well i mean our names are all like over the place 23:55:18 i wanna pick D: 23:55:18 Fukushima c: 23:55:27 Bullet. 23:55:31 NO 23:55:32 @ Shot 23:55:37 er...sure you can choose skar 23:55:46 Skar's choice is all 23:55:51 wait Jikos apart of it too 23:56:05 my twin is always in the family lol 23:56:05 Matoi~ 23:56:11 xD Yes Skar 23:56:13 XD 23:56:17 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 23:56:31 isnt that from like kill la kill? i like it though 23:56:37 We are the Matoi's! That involves a LOT of incest 23:56:39 Nuke! Everybody hates nukjes, 23:56:40 Coco: i thought i had mommas last names 23:56:46 ... 23:56:53 I am not having incest with anyone 23:57:04 /me covers coco ears* 23:57:05 Same. 23:57:08 No this family has had incest in the past xD 23:57:27 *blushes* gross lol 23:57:32 We have? 23:57:33 At one point Lumi was my sister -3- Now she's my ex wife 23:57:40 e-e 23:57:40 kuru just stop 23:57:43 just stop 23:57:54 Hey it's true 23:57:58 I have not had it with my brothers nor sisters. That is gross as hell 23:58:00 and i was your daughter for like a couple months 23:58:04 .......... 23:58:10 /me steals some nukes for no raison * 23:58:13 That makes it even worse *tries not to puke* 23:58:14 .-. 23:58:15 despite being like older then you. *odd s fuck* 23:58:16 This family needs counsiling 23:59:26 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:27 i think FG is older ._. 23:59:29 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 23:59:37 Fg is in his twenties 23:59:44 *Thinks* Yup he is 23:59:53 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:55 Cuddles:OxX *hops onto skars shoulder* lumina always jokes that orgs like 9000 yrs old 00:00:04 L 00:00:05 O 00:00:05 L 00:00:09 Org is pretty young tho lol 00:00:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:00:32 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:34 I like how we are talking about this and there could be anyone coming in randomly 00:00:44 Cuddles:OXX quick get all the soul reapers ready for orgyhwach 00:00:53 Sannse comes in here like, gotta break this chat with mah fatnessss~ 00:00:55 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:01:00 Fuckin ell 00:01:01 XD 00:01:06 lol when she walks she breaks wikia 00:01:14 She's gonna kill us all 00:01:16 SPAM 00:01:17 i made my own quincy allahbit~ 00:01:18 DEMOTE 00:01:24 Oops wrong chat. 00:01:25 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:30 (epic) 00:01:38 Cuddles:OxX is Cuddles a quincy or arrancar or soul reaper/ 00:01:47 Arrancar 00:01:56 Mimi: *she smiles and takes her lovers mask off* 00:01:57 Cuddles:OxX YES 00:02:03 can i be a quincy? 00:02:08 Sure 00:02:13 Yup 00:02:15 wooot 00:02:18 Since I'm the new Yamamoto xD 00:02:18 Cuddles:OxX bbut skar quincys dont like hollows 00:02:27 Sannse made an earthquake happen in California not too long ago 00:02:36 I almost died in a car crash 00:02:36 XD 00:02:37 Kuru is my witness 00:02:41 He was with me 00:02:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:02:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:57 *waves hand* I got a scar on my back from it 00:03:08 k 00:03:08 k 00:03:08 k 00:03:12 k 00:03:19 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:03:24 I got tons from Lumina beating me up. *rips my shirt off* 00:03:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:31 Cuddles:OxX sannse is why that tsunami hit japan 00:03:32 hey kuru dont mean a skar 00:03:33 I hate when you guys do that seriously .-. 00:03:45 what? 00:03:59 (lenny) 00:03:59 k 00:04:00 XD 00:04:06 Like seriously tf 00:04:08 ya guys RACIST AF 00:04:15 see why i ignore skype sometimes unless its a call 00:04:24 or just to call org old 00:04:25 I usualy am too lazy to answer 00:05:28 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:37 Okay. 00:05:41 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:51 Org is always in there saying "I like how this" or "I like how that" 00:05:51 Oh come on. It took me ages to not have try to kill me. 00:05:58 Roberta: *looks normal just sick* 00:05:59 /me paints self like a tree* 00:06:02 i am groot 00:06:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:06:12 I'm getting 3 bureaucrats demoted on HH Wiki right now.... 00:06:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:15 org annoys me too but i call him old and its just funny 00:06:18 Mimi: *she kisses Roberta, not caring if she gets sick* 00:06:28 I'm afraid to tell you how many we have now... 00:06:30 Cuddles:OXx *can see skar* found you 00:06:37 hi the groot hi the jj *sets jj with skar cuz its cuter like that* 00:06:50 Roberts: *kisses mimi and wraps arms around her* 00:06:51 Why do you always do that Wolf? 00:07:11 We have 8 or 9 bureaucrats there now... 00:07:12 e.e 00:07:14 DX 00:07:15 Mimi: *she smiles* My love. 00:07:36 Gallerian *puts a sticker on jj's back* i am overlord Gallerian 00:07:48 And that people. Is why the Matoi's are the best and strongest family 00:07:57 *goes and makes two female Toy Bonnies, five seconds later runs past everybody anime style* 00:08:02 can i keep using blankenheim too/ 00:08:06 Kuru Cat: *picks up Gallerian* 00:08:22 Jj.. 00:08:30 Yes Lumi xD 00:08:34 *shrugs* i guess it helps me deal with all the bs irl when i can see to ppl that mean the world to each other with each other 00:08:38 Gallerian: bbut daddy gallerian is a overlord Q=Q 00:08:38 Yeah> 00:08:47 ?* @ Teen 00:08:57 Kuru Cat: *puts him on his shoulders* 00:09:02 Yeeeessssss lol 00:09:15 I'm ashamed I have 8 or 9 bureaucrats on my wiki now... 00:09:33 Just demote them 00:09:45 Gallerian: *put a sticker on wolf too* bow before me wolf thing, i am Overlord Gallerian * is a kitten no older then 1* 00:09:54 I' m demoting 3 of them right now. 00:09:56 I'm * 00:10:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:10:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:09 *runs past Lumina* Talk later run now! *is still shirtless* 00:10:24 wtf? *looks t shot* 00:10:49 *is been chased by my new two female Toy Bonnies* 00:11:51 ok then *Walks off* 00:12:03 :P 00:12:35 Cuddles:QxX my son..hes going to be a good overlord 00:12:37 *Freddy punches wolf in the throat* 00:12:39 *sits on a branch upside down and meditates* 00:12:55 /me sist eatting my arm* 00:13:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOAQaOfSN7A Hey Lumina remember this bit? 00:13:08 Kuru Cat: Oh yeah...*kisses Gallerian's head and puts an arm around Cuddles* 00:13:25 *is cuddling mum* 00:14:51 *keeps running like Yugi in the link from the two female Toy Bonnies* 00:15:12 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:14 Cuddles:OxX ? 00:15:35 shot thats actually one of my favorite movies 00:16:36 Yugi: Talk later, Run now! Joey: What's with him? *turns and see's a horde of zombies, most likely now needs new underwear* 00:16:45 *pets wolf* 00:16:58 *tail wags* wolf love mum 00:17:02 Gallerian: bow down before me wolf *has a spoon* 00:18:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:18:33 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:48 Mimi: *she smiles* I love u. 00:19:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:52 Freddy: *power punches wolf in the face and disappears* 00:20:22 Roberta: love you too *smiles though coughsa little* 00:20:44 Mimi: *she smiles* I miss doing one thing with you. 00:20:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:20:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:02 *picks mum up and gives her roman* 00:21:42 Gallerian *runs at wolf* 00:22:01 *is a puppy* 00:22:20 Gallerian: bow before me *tackles wolf* 00:22:48 *pins him and licks his head* 00:23:46 Gallerian: Q-Q bbut im the overlord, heeeeeelpppp 00:24:11 *sits on his head* woof *tail wags* 00:24:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:24:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:49 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:21 Gallerian: dadddy help Q-Q *looks liek is bout to cry* 00:25:21 *encounters BB when he's all burnt* Hello. 00:25:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:25:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:25 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:29 *snaps his neck* And tell your sister to stop been a prev on me. *looks under my desk, encounters Ballon Girl* Fuck off. 00:27:17 *appears next to Jj and holds out a cigarette* 00:27:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:27:36 That guy really pisses me off. 00:27:38 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:39 *pets mum* 00:27:48 *eats 130000000000 candies in front of Lumina* 00:27:55 I hate... being... 00:27:58 *sitting on the couch reading* 00:28:00 ignored. 00:28:28 *a female Foxy appears in front of Lumina* 00:28:53 *walks off as I eat a stomach bloat pill* 00:29:32 *a blood bullet slams into foxys head and destroys it* 00:30:10 Dammit Lumina. That was a gift. 00:31:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_rivV6c67Q First time I will ever hope BB don't die. 00:31:15 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:34 brb 00:31:51 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:31:54 kk. 00:31:59 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:11 Neko Mary: *she tackle hugs Brandon* 00:33:50 *pets a skar* 00:34:49 *Grabs Malis and pets him gently, letting the blood drip from my eyes to his fur* 00:35:02 Malis: *raises ears and tries to comfort with fur* 00:35:57 *gently pinches Jj's cheek* Hey... 00:35:58 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:36:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:36:05 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:18 Hey.. 00:36:24 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:36:27 *rubs cheek because it hurt a little* 00:36:28 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:54 *smiles and links arms with her* You feelin ok? 00:37:17 I'm fine. 00:37:30 *Blood absorbs into skin and smiles* 00:37:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:37:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:53 *pulls down my scarf a little and breathes out* 00:39:00 I'm Shaun. *closes eyes* 00:39:28 Perks of being an Elemental... *stops breathing for a second.* 00:39:42 I'm the guy who don't knock. With a hand. 00:39:47 Lol. 00:39:54 back 00:39:58 Wb Lumina. 00:40:11 Wb 00:40:33 And of course it's a Perk *smirks and pulls scarf back up* 00:40:42 *Clenches jaw as flashback pops in head.*\ 00:40:59 Hence why I wear a hat all the time and wear hoodies and all* 00:42:07 Hey calm down. *our arms start to smoke up* 00:42:17 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:42:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:12 Mimi: *she smiles* Love? I miss the fun we used to have. 00:43:46 *Skin is on fire* 00:44:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:10 *naps*( 00:44:20 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:44:35 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:47 *gently hugs Jj's head* Calm down sis... 00:45:24 Can't... 00:45:41 *Tries to breathe slowly* 00:45:50 It's breaking me down again. 00:46:09 mm.. 00:46:13 Malis help me get her up *picks up Jj* 00:46:58 *Stands with Kuru and Malis' help* 00:47:25 Neko Mary: *she whispers to Brandon* Shall we tell? 00:47:27 *carries Jj to our old tree and rests her against the trunk* 00:48:16 sure...why not.. 00:48:17 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:48:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:28 *leans back* Thanks Shaun.. this helps *hugs him tightly* 00:48:47 Neko Mary: *she nips Brandon's ear* You tell. 00:48:54 *hugs back* Don't mention it Jj.. 00:49:10 why me.... 00:49:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:49:15 Idle, ping if needed 00:49:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:32 Okay.. 00:49:45 Neko Mary: Your the reason Nadaline gave me the gift of life. 00:50:03 but..im nervous 00:50:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:50:35 *sits with Jj and plays a forest like tune on my Ocarina* 00:50:35 Neko Mary: I'm here for you. 00:50:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:37 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 00:51:45 *Plays my violin in a dark, mysterious tune* 00:52:41 *our music causes a disruption in the air* 00:53:08 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:53:08 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:26 *atoms split and mini explosions are caused around us* 00:53:48 Neko Mary: *she sighs* Awww, my loves gone. 00:53:51 bacm 00:54:30 back* 00:54:48 Jj 00:54:51 *winds begin to gain speed* 00:54:55 Nvm 00:54:57 Lumina 00:55:05 Mimi: *she smiles* 00:55:27 Uh ok 00:55:31 ? 00:55:59 *gives Lumina a fixed Mangle* 00:56:12 thanks shot, *hands onto mangle* 00:56:29 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:56:32 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:56:38 Lumina I made a !ban command for my bot now. 00:56:41 :D 00:56:46 ? ok,yknow? 00:56:53 I think I'm Foxy. Yah mah laddie. 00:56:53 But it can't ban mods or admins. 00:56:58 Just normal users. 00:57:28 which is good lol 00:57:47 same with it can't !kick mods. 00:58:03 Though it's only a mod itself so eh. 00:58:17 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:58:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:44 *slowly stops playing* 00:59:42 i like that,teen 00:59:57 *walks to my circus tend and slips jacket on* 01:00:05 *makes 5 BBs to beat up, edns up having to kill 1000 of them* Why does it do this with BB? 01:01:10 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:01:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:15 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:23 Hello Caring 01:01:32 hi caring 01:01:43 Hey Caring 01:02:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:02:03 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:09 hi 01:02:23 *gets a job watching some cameras* Why do I have a bad feeling about this job? 01:04:03 *Freddy pops up in the camera* 01:04:10 *Balloon boy laughs* 01:04:28 *screams and burns the place down* 01:04:31 *begins to work despite leg being in pain* 01:04:43 That was bad 01:05:03 *pokes JJ then runs* 01:05:11 *uses Spirit connect with Lumi* Shot burned down the place again* 01:05:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:05:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:39 Lumina... Can you get me a job that don't have me look at cameras? 01:05:51 HEIJO DE PUTAL! *yells that through spirit connect* 01:06:04 *rubs my temple* ALRIGHT 01:06:28 look sorry ugh...ive had to fix the place 30 times *says through spirit connect 01:07:10 Don't gotta be an arse aboot it 01:07:33 im not trying to be 01:07:55 *goes to jail, gets sent to death row* 01:08:20 *sighs and slaps the ground and Shot appears in the spot I slapped* 01:08:41 listen look sorry aagain,yknow? *spirit connet* 01:08:59 *is handcuffed* I swear a chair won't keep this man dead. 01:09:04 Lumi, you said it wrong again. 01:09:14 Nah it's cool. Just had to save shot from the cops 01:09:41 yeah i sorta saw it too...,jj 01:09:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:10:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:12 Oh please. *flashback to my cell, somehow managed to get a shovel and was tunneling my way out* 01:10:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:10:32 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:52 umm you need gelp shot? 01:11:07 lol i really need to remember how to spell it 100%,jj 01:12:01 You really do. 01:12:18 No. *gets a job driving as tank, crashes it into a room full of fuel* Crap. *gets out* Not my fault! 01:13:16 Sil: Oh my dad gets into trouble like tree times a week. 01:13:26 Tree times lmao 01:14:19 I suck at jobs.... Maybe I should stick to staring at cameras. 01:16:01 Lumina, can you find me a job? One that has a good pay and I get to stare at cameras? 01:16:33 i'll try 01:17:12 Thank you. *pays Lumina in manga's* 01:17:33 np,yknow? tthough you really dont need to pay me,yknow? 01:18:03 night everyone 01:18:09 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:18:19 Night night 01:18:32 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:37 seeya skar 01:18:50 It was Manga's or porn. 01:19:36 er...stil really didnt need to 01:19:37 And I remember what happened when I tried to pay you in porn. *rips my shirt off again* 01:19:58 Well then 01:20:10 This is a very...personal chat 01:20:17 riii...i er...scratched you on accident 01:20:22 I need to stop ripping my shirt off. 01:20:30 can some please kick shot for that... 01:21:22 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:21:34 Hmm... 01:21:35 Lumina 01:21:39 ? 01:21:44 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:46 http://prntscr.com/8fc8pa 01:22:51 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:23:01 ooohhh i dont mind then 01:23:04 I did it that time for 420 seconds. 01:23:25 (epic) 01:23:27 brb new comp YAY 01:23:36 And kicked itself. 01:23:54 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:23:57 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:24:13 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:24:22 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:48 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:24:52 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:30 I wonder why wolf always ignores me 01:25:41 (epic) 01:26:02 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:26:04 Wolf hates your Hyperness. 01:26:30 http://prntscr.com/8fca22 01:26:35 @ Lumina 01:26:49 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:26:52 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:27:18 That's about 500 years btw in seconds. 01:28:07 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:28:19 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:28:19 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:28:22 ll 01:28:25 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:28:45 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:28:45 *sits in a chair and drinks some milk* 01:28:48 ? 01:30:07 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:31:43 Card games in pools. 01:32:21 *sits down on couch watching the devil is a part timer* 01:32:25 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:32:37 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:16 I suck at jobs with me staring at camera's. 01:34:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:34:32 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:40 Also Lumina. *gives Lumina a anti pervert pillow* 01:35:05 *holds it up at shot wondering if it works* 01:35:33 Not the face or the nuts. 01:35:47 *taps it against shots arm* 01:36:48 Why am I the first choice? 01:37:18 just testing 01:37:29 *keeps tapping it against shots arm* 01:37:40 Well it's more made to be thrown. *hides behind somebody* 01:38:10 ok/ 01:39:14 *holds up a cone to protect my nuts* 01:40:12 Throw it at me Lumi 01:40:32 *stops hiding behind Kuru* 01:40:41 *throws it at kuru * 01:40:53 *doesnt know what happens* 01:41:21 *it bounces off of him and flies at shot and begins shooting him with a BB gun* 01:41:26 *apon hitting Kuru the pillow feels like a ton of bricks* 01:41:53 *feels nothing* 01:41:54 Why me? *hides in a hole* 01:42:00 you ok,kuur? 01:42:04 kuru( 01:42:07 bye everyone 01:42:11 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:42:12 seeya jj 01:42:14 Eh? Felt like a fly 01:42:45 *goes back to watching the devil is a part timer* 01:43:30 the pillow keeps shooting shot* 01:43:37 Oh god. Somebody help me. 01:43:50 *shot gets bitch slapped by a door 01:43:54 * * 01:44:14 shot what did you do to piss that pillow off? 01:44:43 I swear that pillow wasn't built with a lock on. 01:45:16 Pillow:*fires a shotgun deadcenter into shots face* 01:46:07 evil pillow 01:46:17 Not the fragging face. *hides behind a metal box* 01:46:54 *sells juice* 01:47:07 *shoots Shot in the face with a pistol* 01:47:33 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:47:43 Why? 01:48:00 kuru did you do something to it? 01:48:19 Hm? *sitting in Yggdrasil* Idk 01:48:21 Hey Wolf. 01:48:23 *buys some form caring* 01:48:32 *raises brow* 01:48:48 sigh i have a feeling you would 01:48:56 -0- Some faith 01:49:01 *hides under my bed* 01:49:01 *shoots Shot in the face over and over again* 01:49:19 kuru you experimented with the couch 01:49:38 That was different 01:49:59 Brb 01:50:04 and the fridge's self destruct 01:50:08 Wolf y u do dis 01:50:29 *throws a shield down under my bed* 01:51:00 butt furless 01:51:08 doggies butt furless 01:51:29 and the fact the TV can move on its own 01:51:35 Sil: That's random sis. 01:51:42 Cause I can D:< 01:52:14 kuru...you made the entire house able to do stuff like that 01:52:20 okay my new come wont let me long in on here for some reason witch pissed me off so ima just do this *sits with caring in wolf imp form and drinks juices* 01:52:35 And why I g toi sleep and wake up with Exodia scars on my chest. 01:53:06 Back 01:53:06 shot we have no clue 01:53:08 even the library for no reason has a flamethrower 01:53:39 *drinks acid* 01:54:10 kuru...why... 01:54:15 shot* 01:54:44 *erases the acid from existence* 01:54:52 In case it needs to be burned down. Knowledge is power. 01:55:11 sorry teen i am kinda doing something irl right now 01:55:17 Ok. 01:55:22 Writing. 01:55:28 that library has every book from my familys past 01:56:24 Knowledge is power, guard it well. *cuts to a library on fire and me laughing* 01:56:45 wah NO DON'T BURN THE COOKS 01:56:57 books not cooks but don't burn the cook books either! 01:57:08 shot...i may need to uninstall the flame thrower 01:58:17 But then what you going to do when somebody is using your families knowledge against you? 01:59:23 i didnt leave any of my magic in that library 01:59:44 and no one besides jiko and i were born with magic 01:59:55 born in the family were born with* 02:00:01 I do in mine. *cuts to books on how to learn shapeshifting* 02:00:01 K... 02:00:26 *shoots Shot in the knee 90001 times* 02:00:47 yeah well jiko and i were the first 2 born of the blankenheims who actually had magically abilities 02:00:59 *uses a dead body as a shield* 02:01:12 And no one knows what me and Jj are born into *smirks behidn my scarf* 02:01:25 *shoots the dead body away and blams Shot in the face* 02:01:38 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:01:41 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:01:43 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 02:02:00 kurus/jj's family didnt know mine from the past 02:02:18 *blows up and destroys the Great Wall of China* 02:02:42 *blows up Shot* 02:02:59 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 02:03:09 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 02:03:09 Oh god, pervert senses are on.... Crap. 02:03:17 Me and Jj are the most..mysterious people here since we were just made 02:03:26 ah skar and JJ bye bye 02:03:27 K 02:03:34 hey anyone here wike juice? 2015 09 12